


Bite Me

by EttaMills



Series: Terrible Exs and How to Smit Them [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jerk Exs, M/M, Mentioned rough sex?, Phichit has a bad mouth, Revenge, Viktor is competive AF, Who taught him all these english cuses?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaMills/pseuds/EttaMills
Summary: Phichit Chulanont looks so innocent. Who knew, underneath, was a sharp-tooth predator who is very protective of his friends?Feature Seung Gil's first date and him not knowing how to act around this ball of sunshine and Yuuri and Phichit being adorably supportive of each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter of the " Alex is a terrible human" series. I'm thinking of doing one or two more stories for this series with Viktor's ex(s)?   
> Anyway, bask in the adorableness that is my homeboy Phichit " Wingman to the Stars" Chulanont and his bf Seung Gil " I'm emotionally constipated" Lee.

" I can't believe it took this long for us to go on a date" exclaimed a loud voice from the corner of the small family restaurant.

Not many of the patrons of the diner paid much mind to the two skaters pressed close together, instead focused on their own meals, their own _dates_.

" What are you talking about? We've gone on plenty of dates," the Thai boy's companion replied, his tone serious and far quieter.

Phichit raised a dark eyebrow at the Korean man, frowned before posting a picture of their dinner on instagram and locking his phone.

Seung Gil had made him promise to keep the social media to a minimum if they were going to be out on the town that night, and Phichit had to give his very best pleading face just to be able to upload their food on Instagram before he went under radio silence.

" Ummmm unless I was unconscious during those dates, this is actually our first one."

The paler man gave an unamused scoff before sipping from his drink.

" What about dinner two nights ago, at that Greek place?"

Phichit tapped his mouth in thought, before letting a frown grace his usually sunny visage.

" You are joking, right? The dinner with 7 other people?"

" Group dates are a thing, Phichit."

Hands smacked the table in excitement.

" They are, but not if you don't ask the person out before hand!"

" What about after Skate America? We staying up in your hotel room streaming Netflix, while you asked a million questions about Korean dramas?" Seung Gil defended, thinking back to the morning after, where he woke to a sleepy Phichit curled atop of him, basking in the early morning sun.

That was a good morning.

" Hm. That was closer, but that was more a " Netflix and Chill" than any official first date." Phichit replied, grinning.

When Seung Gil opened his mouth to argue again, because he _knew_ he was right, the older (by 2 months he would remind him) skater shut him down.

" No, this is the first date, so smile and eat." the dark skinned man said forcefully, before digging into his food with exuberance.

Seung Gil smiled at him before picking at his own food.

The conversation between them, however, was stilted.

Seung Gil was unsure of how to talk to someone he actually _liked_ without the buffer of other people or TV dramas.

The Thai skater had roared into his life like a freight train, forcing himself into the Korean’s man's life.

At first, he was under the impression that Phichit was like that with _all_ of the skaters in the league, but the more he spent time either around him or communicating with him on social media, he realized that the Thai man was showing him extra attention, and he actually found himself liking the slender Asian man, which was a first for Seung Gil.

So, when Thailand's ace skater had admitted that he found him attractive and was interested in dating him, well, he was eight hundred leagues out of his depth.

Seung Gil figured he should just call it a night now.

The literal ray of sunshine and happiness across from him was bound to discover how emotionally and socially stunted he was, realize it was a waste of time and find someone more like him to date.

" Seung Gil?" the object of his thoughts voiced, making the man look up at concerned eyes.

" Sorry, I was . . . distracted. What were you saying?"

Phichit gave a warm smile and reached across the table, grasping his hand and entwining their fingers together.

" Breath. I promise whatever worst-case scenario you are imagining, it will never happen. All you should be thinking about is how ridiculously handsome I am, and how your biggest worry is me eating all your food."

The warmth seemed to soak through the shorter man's hand, and made the tension melt from his heart.

A small smile crept its way on his mouth, and he nodded, before batting Phichit's fork away from his meal.

" Thank you."

The Thai skater shrugged, before waving over a waiter for refills.

" Not a problem. You had the same face Yuuri would make when he was overthinking his routine and lapsing into a panic attack."

The mention of the Japanese man reminded Seung Gil of a question that he had been itching to ask, but couldn't figure when to bring it up.

" You know Yuuri well, right?"

That seemed to be the right way to start, as dark eyes began to sparkle in joy.

" Yup! We were randomly paired in college as roommates because we both studied communications and were training in figure skating under Celestino. He was so shy and cute and I declared myself his best friend and lifetime protector within our first week!"

The Korean man hummed, letting his date go one about his best friend and their college escapades.

" So, with you as his self appointed protector, you must have hated that Spanish guy from Skate America, huh?"

A dark cloud passed over Phichit's face, and even though he was still smiling, it somehow felt . . . chilling.

" Oh, I don't _hate_ anyone. But no, Alex and I do not see eye to eye on certain things. Like how to treat people well. Or be a decent human being."

" Hmm. He seemed to flinch around you."

A deep chuckle, different from Phichit's usual light laugh, erupted from across the table.

" Oh yeah. Well, actually that's kind of a funny story . . . .

_________________________________________________________________________________________

  _Phichit's room was a mess. Which, for once, was not his fault._

_" Yuuri. Come on now. I know you are depressed, but you have to go out eventually." Phichit said, kicking aside an instant ramen container._

_A voice muffled by pillows and blanket replied faintly in a disagreement, making the young skater sigh heavily._

_" No, going to class doesn't count. Ciao Ciao is getting irked too. Said you have been showing up to the rink late."_

_The younger man reached forward and tried to jerk the blanket off his sulking roommate, but the other man held strong._

_Bracing his foot on the bed's edge, Phichit yanked again and was successful in freeing Yuuri's head from the cocoon._

_" Phichit" he whined, trying to roll back under the blankets, " Let me be. I'm still doing all my work and skating, so what if I have been slacking? I think I am justified, since I just got dumped and then immediately saw Alex with his new boyfriend!"_

_The dark skinned skater scowled at the bed, before releasing his hold on the blanket, causing Yuuri to go flying from the break in tension, before he scrambled back under for cover._

_Dropping himself down on the lower bunk bed, Phichit crawl across the blankets until he loomed over the other figure._

_" So you got dumped. That stupid jerk didn't deserve you anyway. He was rude and mean and only ever wanted to sleep with you. You are better off being without him,"_

_He tried to reason._

_No sound came from the lump beneath him._

_Phichit sighed for the hundredth time that day, before grinning and hugging himself close to Yuuri, causing the man to squeak in surprise._

_" Besides, now that he is out of the picture, I am free to proclaim to you my undying love and have you all to myself!"_

_Running his hands quickly down the sides of the Japanese man's ribs, Phichit laughed along with his friend as a pale face popped out from the blankets, grinning, abet with puffy, red eyes._

_Pulling the blanket completely away, the younger skater wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck, nuzzling the laughing man._

_" Oh Yuuri! I love you so much! Let's run away together and have 7 little fluffy poodles! I am okay with you plastering our home with pictures of Viktor Nikiforov if you accept me cataloging every moment of our lives online!" He continued, making Yuuri giggle before shoving him off._

_" Okay, okay Phichit." Yuuri said, trying not to laugh, " I give up. Lets go to the rink."_

_His roommate jumped up from the bed with excitement._

_" Ohh, are we going to practice pair skating so the world can see our love?" Phichit asked, still giggling while grabbing their equipment bags, throwing Yuuri’s next to him on the bed._

_" Sure." Yuuri answered with a shy smile, changing from his ramen stained sweats into his practice gear._

_The roommates continued to joke and laugh, heading out their dorm and down the path that lead to the rink._

_The jolly mood vanished quickly, however, once they entered the rink._

_The school's hockey team had just finished up practice and low and behold, the very jerk that Phichit was trying to make Yuuri forget was leaning over the rink barrier, looking like he was actively trying to taste the tonsils of his new boy toy._

_The two skaters looked on, one in despair, the other in disgust._

_Seeing he had an audience, the large hockey player looked up and made eye contact, even daring to send a fucking wink their way._

_" I-I'm going to go get my skates on." Yuuri whispered, his voice shaky._

_Phichit looked over at his friend_

_" Yuuri. . . " He said gently, reaching out, only for the older skater to pull away._

_" It's fine, I'm fine. I just need a moment." Yuuri said, not turning to look before heading to the opposite side of the rink to sit down and lace his skates._

_With a huff, he turned back to the display in front of him. The two men had separated, with Alex whispering something that made his. . whatever giggle before he pushed off the ledge and skated towards the changing rooms._

_"I'll be right there, Yuuri" he gave a shout, before moving at a quick pace where the taller man had disappeared._

_Turning the corner, he found the locker rooms empty._

_Following the sounds of movement, Phichit marched forward until he stumbled upon the large Spaniard sitting on a wooden bench, removing his skates._

_Hearing someone approach, Alex smirked up at the young Thai man._

_" Not the Asian twink I was expecting, but hey, I’m not complaining." He said, leaning back and taking off his shirt._

_Phichit leaned against the locker, arms crossed._

_" You think you are pretty hot shit, huh?" he began with a scowl._

_Alex shrugged, smirking._

_" You just like to mess around with nice guys, make them hopeful, and when you are done wetting your dick, you leave them and move along, not giving a shit about what kind of damage you have left behind."_

_Approaching slowly, Phichit smiled before finding himself on his knees, gently urging the athlete to part his legs, which he eagerly did._

_" I wonder if that sweet young man you having hanging off your every word right now knows what kind of asshole you really are. I wonder, if I told him, would he leave and save himself the heartbreak?"_

_The Thai boy squeezed his thigh, earning a groan from the man above._

_" What would happen then? How would you get off?" he whispered, leaning close as the other man moved down._

_Phichit smiled, showing off shining white teeth._

_" Well, let me tell you, huh? If you ever so much as look at Yuuri again, you won't have to worry about what will happen to your dick, because I will fucking bite it off." Phichit said harshly, proving his point by squeezing a half-hard erection with all his strength._

_Alex gasped in pain, trying to move away, but Phichit held him down._

_" Do we have an understanding, wǎan jai? Or will we have a problem?"_

_Finally releasing his grip, the large man struggled to get away, grabbing his possessions._

_" Fuck you, you psycho! I don't want to be near anyone who hangs out with crazy freaks." He yelled, hurriedly rushing out of the room._

_Phichit waited a beat, making sure his threat landed before walking out with a skip in his step._

_Outside the rooms, he found the hockey player hurrying his latest beau along, activly avoiding looking at the Japanese man who was skating slow figure eights in the middle of the ice._

_Phichit walked past the couple on their way out, making eye contact with the unknown man and smiling._

_Reaching out, he softly patted the boy's shoulder, whispering " Get out while you can" before shouting over to Yuuri and waving._

_" Yuuri! Show me that step sequence you were working on last Thursday!"_

_Seeing his friend light up, he watched the older skater from the bench, in no hurry to get his skates on as he watched Yuuri's anxiety and depression melt away, his body moving to music only he could hear._

_The following weeks, anytime Phichit caught the eye of a certain athlete, he would smile, making subtly chomping motions before walking away._

_It seemed to do the trick, as Yuuri was able to recover from his heartbreak without the constant reminder in his face._

_Back home in Thailand, it was hard to relate to his peers. There weren't many skaters his age and he tended to be a bit overwhelming. When he got to America, he thought maybe he would make friends easier. However, his thick accent and small English vocabulary led to many misunderstands and he found it easier to just be alone. So, contrary to popular belief, Phichit's good friends were few and fair in between. Therefore, he held them near and dear, showing no mercy to anyone who would dare hurt them._

_Yuuri, however, was_ _not his good friend._

_He was his best friend, and no one made Phichit's best friend cry._

**. . .**

 

Finishing his tale, Phichit let the sounds of the restaurant fill the silence between the two men.

After Seung Gil neglected to say anything for a few minutes, the Thai skater began to squirm in his seat.

Maybe he had finally messed up big and the Korean man would think he really was crazy and leave him at the resturant and never talk to him again and. . .

" Wow." the stoic man said at last.

" Wow? Is that ' wow this guy is nuts, I should cut my losses and call it a night' or ' wow Phichit is a great friend, threatening bodily harm against mean jerks I bet he would make a great boyfriend’?" Phichit joked nervously.

The pale man across from him patted his mouth with a napkin before raising his hand for a check.

" More like ' Wow, you are wicked and I would like to take you back to my hotel room immediately'. That is, if you would like too."

Phichit gave a brilliant smile, nodded eagerly.

As the two men rose to leave, Seung Gil moved forward, taking the darker man's hand into his and pulling them into the cool night air.

Phichit squeezed their conjoined hands, swinging them back and forth happily.

A chirp from a phone alerted the skating couple that someone had sent a picture to Phichit's phone. Digging for said phone, he unlocked it and cooed before showing his companion a picture that Victor had sent of Yuuri, his longer hair tied in a short side braid.

The text that followed said, " Yuuri says he isn't cute. I hate fighting with my fiancée, but you will agree he is so wrong."

Phichit sent out a flurry of heart and animal emojis before sending his confirmation that Yuuri was, indeed, the cutest.

" I guess you might have to relinquish the title of Lifetime Protector of Yuuri now that Viktor is here." Seung Gil said conversationally.

The smaller figure skater groaned, looking appropriately depressed as Viktor sent another picture of the two of them, faces mashed together to fit into the frame. Yuuri was red faced, but looked happy as could be.

" I suppose so. However, I couldn't be happier with who I have chosen as my successor."

They continued their walk, the tall glimmering building of their hotel coming into sight.

" So. When we get back . . . " the taller man said finally, looking at his date wearily.

" Mhmmm" Phichit hummed back, moving close, wondering how much snuggling he could sneak in before the serious man would object to the PDA.

" Are you going to bite me?" he asked, causing Phichit to pull back in shock and sputter.

" N-no! Oh my god, please don't think I’m weird, I promise I am actually really normal, at least compared to a lot of people and-"

" What if I want you to?" Seung Gil cut him off, not looking at him.

The Thai skater looked up, seeing a flush spread across pale cheeks.

Grinning widely, Phichit moved to stand in front of Seung Gil, putting his hands along the back of his neck and tugging him down.

" Oh, I think we will get along so well, tuun hǔa."

Seung Gil grunted in agreement before pulling Phichit in for a sweet kiss.

**. . .**

 The next morning, Phichit found himself lying on his stomach, feet kicking back and forth as he scrolled through instagram, liking and commenting on a few posts.

Seung Gil had run downstairs to meet with his coaches briefly and had promised to return with pastries and coffee on his way back up.

Checking the clock, Phichit figured he had a few more hours to laze around before he had to get ready for his flight back to Thailand with Ciao Ciao.

A cheery ring from his phone made Phichit jump before quickly answering the call.

" Hi Hi" he chirped into the speaker. A laugh from the other line echoed through the room.

" I see the date went well." Yuuri spoke.

Phichit looked around the room, seeing various clothes strewn everywhere, felt the pleasant ache in his body, and chuckled.

" You don't know that. I could be horribly depressed, locked in my room with soap operas and ice cream to sooth my aching heart. "

" But you aren't right?" the Japanese skater voiced turned anxious; worried that he had misread his friend's tone.

" No, I'm waiting for Seung Gil to bring back coffee and trying to remember where I put my pants."

Yuuri clicked his tongue.

" You are funny. I'm glad it went well, though."

The Thai skater got up from the bed, spotting his underwear on the heater and sliding them on.

" Me too. When we get to the GPF, we should double date. It is in Nagoya this year, so you will have to scout out some hot spots for us."

Whispering could be heard across the line before Yuuri replied.

" Viktor worries it will be awkward, since only three of us can be on the podium and the other will be sad."

Phichit shook his head, smiling. Viktor and Yuuri had already qualified for the finals, their pre-qualifying rounds already over. Phichit was in the running, having to earn at least silver in his second competition, while Seung Gil had to earn a gold.

" Well, then I guess you two will have to fight over bronze." He sassed to his friend good-naturedly.

An offended gasp echoed through the room, and Phichit _knew_ Yuuri wasn't that dramatic. He heard his former roommate calm down his fiancée and had to muffle his laughs.

"I guess we will see, " Yuuri eventually said, once his end got quieter, " I have to get going, Viktor is making me practice my FS from the top. Good luck in China next week. We are rooting for you!"

After saying their goodbyes, Phichit waited around for his beau for another few minutes before he got the itch to post online.

Scrolling through some picture he had taken this morning, before Seung Gil woke up, he selected one that showed just _how much_ the younger Korean skater liked to bite.

The marks along Phichit's collar, neck and chest proved it.

He made sure to crop out almost all of the other man's body (except for his neck with a particularly large hickey/bite mark) as one of the first things the two discussed was Seung Gil's need for privacy, before posting it online, tagging a few things with a devious chuckle before the hotel door open.

" That's an evil smile, Oppa" Seung Gil said, a blush rising at the term. Phichit had practically begged him to, and it was turning out to be completely worth it.

" I don't know what you are talking about" The dark skinned man purred, wrapping his arm around the taller man's waist while taking a cup of coffee from his hand.

He barley got a sip in before his mouth was enveloped in a kiss and thoughts of pictures and breakfast were forgotten.

**. . .**

Later, after goodbyes and good lucks were exchanged, along with a few more heated kisses, Phichit sat in the airport, waiting for his flight back home to board. A notification popped up, showing a reply to his picture from that morning.

He had tagged Alex, again, with the caption

phichit+chu I guess I still got a little _bite_ in me ;) #fiesty #Don'tMessWithThailand #AllNightLong @ _Alex_da-man_

 

Viktor had replied back with a picture of Yuuri and him in bed, showing off some scratch marks and dark hickies, winking at the camera while Yuuri buried his face in his lover's neck.

 

 **v-nikiforov** _looks like skating isn't the only thing we will be competing in. See you and the bf at the GPF :)_ #WeLikeItRough #BestFianceeEver #YuuriInRussia2K17

Phichit, not for the first time, thought about how Yuuri had finally found the perfect partner in love, but Phichit had finally gotten the perfect partner in crime.


End file.
